Brickipedia:Custom Quality Moderators/Requests/Archive
, Requested 22:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' I think I could do a really good job. I know that we are not judging customs based on quality but on the way the page is set up. Support # Don't see why not. # 23:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) # 23:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) # - 22:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments , Requested 23:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' I would sure love to help in any way I can. Support # # 23:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) # 23:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments , requested 5:38, December 07, 2012 (UTC) '''Request Comments:''' Willing to help in any way possible! Support # Sure. # 07:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) #Sure. 18:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) # 12:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments , Requested 17:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' I am on the wiki alot all throughout the day, and I see a lot of customs uploaded since I am usually categorizing images. I think this could be beneficial because I have quick links in every image to the customs, and I can deem them acceptable or not. - 17:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Support #Plus you can help me with deleting the Unacceptable ones after a week. 19:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) # 19:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) #Great to see you back to being more active around the wiki :) 00:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) # 19:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments , Requested 20:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' Per NBS really, I didn't think I needed this since I don't really do much customs stuff, but it would be helpful. And I don't see any real reason for me not to have it. Support # 22:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) # 19:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) # 00:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) # 17:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) # 19:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments , Requested 03:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' LSC's customs are formatted well and always AC level. He'd make a valuable addition to the team. Support # As nominator. 03:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # 06:53, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Oppose # Would like more activity, been seriously semi-active as of late. -- 05:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Automatically accepted; he was going to submit a nomination and I offered to make it for him. 03:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) * Not sure if this matters but: 1. I have been Customizer of the Month. 2. I have a [[Custom:Pixel Heroes|Featured Custom]]. 3. I am a member of the [[User blog:Power Jim/F12: Custom Cadets|Custom Cadets]]. * Wait, hold on a second, I'm apparently already a member of the [[BP:CQM|Custom Quality Moderators (click here)]]. lol. ** XD Closed 03:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) , Requested 16:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' I add to articles a lot, but honestly I can generally determine if something is acceptable or unacceptable when it's added/edited. I use the Custom namespace a lot, so I think this would be beneficial for both myself and the community for me to be able to take part in rating Custom articles. Support # 16:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) # 16:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # -- 05:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) # 04:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) # 06:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Closed as successful. 21:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) , requested 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Request comments:''' I learned the rules for Acceptable Customs when I posted my rules, and I can generally see the difference between Acceptable and Unacceptable. -- 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Support # 16:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 04:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) # 06:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Closed as successful. 21:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) , Requested 01:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Last time I requested, I was opposed for my lack of actual customs on the namespace. However, I do think I am now ready. I have proven myself an active and dedicated user, my sole custom was acceptable right after posting it, and I am active in fixing other customs and helping unacceptable ones meet all the standards. Hopefully, with these rights, I can be more effective in the latter task. Support # 01:51, October 8, 2013 (UTC) # BFN could certainly use the rights (and ''well'', too), despite not having posted many customs. -- 01:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) # Definitely. --[[User:Silence, Doctor|Silence, Doctor]] ([[User talk:Silence, Doctor|talk]]) 02:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC) #Yup. 03:07, October 8, 2013 (UTC) #Yes. -- 20:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) #:Yeah -- #Si --[[User:CM4Sci|- CM4S]] ([[User talk:CM4Sci|talk]]) 21:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments=